poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Bob Roth
Bob Roth is Jagged Stone's producer and the owner of Bob Roth Records. He is also the father of singer XY. Appearance Physical appearance Bob is tall with light gray receding hair, a gray mustache, tan skin, and yellow-green eyes. Civilian attire He wears white dress pants and a white suit jacket over a pink shirt with gray buttons. His dress shoes are brown with silver tips. He also wears yellow-green sunglasses with black rims on his head, a thick gold necklace around his neck, and a gold ring with a red spot on the middle finger on his right hand. Personality Bob is bossy and greedy, only caring about money, as shown in "Guitar Villain" when he asks Jagged Stone to change his style to match that of XY, in order to sell more albums. He'll be dishonest in order to get his way, lying to Marinette when he asks her to create Jagged Stone's new album cover, which Jagged Stone requested, and tells her to base it off of the previous cover test design that is similar to the style of XY's promotional artwork. However, while begrudgingly, he does back down if he is threatened, not wanting to lose Jagged Stone's sales or deal with the wrath of his pet crocodile, Fang. In "Silencer", he is shown to be cowardly hiding behind Marinette when being threatened by the titular villain or when he used Ladybug as a shield to defend himself against Silencer at the cost of the heroine losing her voice. His dishonesty also continues when he refuses to admit that he stole everything from Kitty Section and isn't afraid to blackmail others to get them out of his way, meaning that he is also pushy and forceful towards others to do their job like with Ladybug. Once out of danger, he is also boastful which led to him carelessly revealing the truth on live television. Also in the aforementioned episode, he is a father who spoils his son XY whom he indulges and has never taught XY any morals or ethics as he always allows his son to steal other singers' ideas. Trivia *He will appears in ''Tino's Adventures of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir''. Category:Miraculous Characters Category:Characters Category:Adults Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Minor Villains Category:Supporting Characters Category:VILLAINS Category:Fathers Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Disney characters Category:Disney Villains Category:Nickelodeon characters Category:Nickelodeon Villains Category:Grey Haired Characters Category:White Characters Category:Grey Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:Pink Characters Category:Brown Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Black Characters Category:Humans Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:Ladybug and Cat Noir's Adventure villains Category:Bloom's Adventures Villains Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures villains Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures villains Category:Dora the Explorer's Adventure Villains Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Villains Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure villains Category:The Go Jetters' Adventure Villains Category:DC Superhero Girls' Adventure villains Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure villains Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Noah's Adventure villains Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Villains Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure villains Category:Ben 10's Adventures villains Category:Sora's Adventures Villains (X0209) Category:The PJ Masks' Adventure Villains Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Villains Category:Liam's Adventures Series villains Category:The Lyoko Warriors’ Adventure villains Category:Thieves Category:Katie Jones' Adventure Allies Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:Angry characters Category:Lairs Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures Villains Category:Red Team's Adventures Villains Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Villains Category:Doraemon's Adventures villains Category:Shrek's Adventure Villains Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventure villains Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures villains Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures villains Category:Barney's enemies Category:Cartoon characters Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:TV Show Characters Category:The Amazing Spies Adventures Villains Category:Po the Panda's Adventure villains Category:The Tracy Brothers' Adventures Villains Category:The Busy Buses' Adventures Villains Category:Thomas' Adventures villains Category:Alex's Adventures villains Category:Squire Flicker's Adventures villains Category:Cubix's Adventure villains Category:Spongebob's adventures villians Category:Aladar's adventures villains Category:Natsu's Adventures Villains Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures Villains Category:Kion's Adventure villains Category:Sorey's Adventures Villains Category:Bumblebee's Adventure villains Category:Princess Sofia's Adventures villains Category:The Rainbooms' Adventures villains Category:Optimus Prime's Adventure Villains Category:Raf, Jack and Miko's Adventure villains Category:Little Bear's Adventures villains Category:Wubbzy's Adventures villains Category:Short Hair Characters Category:Team Prime's Adventures villains Category:Rusty Rivets’ Adventures Villains Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures villains Category:Miraculous Villains Category:Team Robot's Enemies Category:Miles Callisto's Adventure villains Category:Sonic's Adventures villains Category:Steven Universe's Adventures villains Category:The Rescue Bot Recruits' Adventure villains Category:Kieran's adventure villains Category:Generator Rex's Adventure villains Category:Doc McStuffins' Adventures Villains Category:The Toy Story Gang's Adventures Villains Category:Danny's Adventures villains Category:Cami's Adventures villains Category:Matau's Adventure villains Category:Team Veredus' Adventure Villains Category:Mike, Sulley and Boo's Adventure villains Category:Arthur Read's Adventures villains Category:Bad characters Category:Characters voiced by Grant George